A New Kind Of Love
by crazyhelga
Summary: Yep, your Bulma falls for Vegeta, Vegeta falls for Bulma typical love story, but with a twist. Vegeta goes to work for Bulma at C.C. Possible lemon in the future...possible. Rated "R" for language and possible lemon in the future.
1. Chapter One - First Impression

A New Kind of Love  
By: Stacey Meyer  
  
  
A/N-------Hey again! Yep, I know that I'm stupid for writing two stories at the  
same time, but oh well. I decided to be more original with this one. Of course  
you guys know who's in this one. My favorite couple of all times. Bulma and  
Vegeta, of course! Geeze. I just wanna say thanks to all those people who  
reviewed "Aishiteru" for me! You guys are the best. If you haven't read it yet, go  
read it! It's still a writing in progress. Oh, and if I make any stupid mistakes, it's  
because I'm kinda busy listening to Rancid, one of the best bands ever. Them  
and Goldfinger and Pulley and The Ataris. If you're into "punk" music, and  
you've never heard these bands before, download some of their songs. Well, on  
that note, on with the story!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
July 27  
I looked up at him, and I told him in a very calm, clear voice, "I want you  
bad, and I want you now." He gently tossed me onto the bed, being careful not  
to harm me in any way. That's why I love this man. Sure, he acts like a total ass  
in front of other people, but when it's just me and him, he is the sweetest, most  
loving human, err, I mean being on this planet. Wait a second! Hold up! I'm  
getting way too far away from the beginning of my little tale here. Sorry 'bout  
that! It's just that I usually skip to the best parts of the stories. Force of habit.   
First off, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm 22  
years old, and I work as the president of C.C., you know, Capsule Corporation.   
Well, actually the president of the third floor; scientific studies, scientific labs,  
scientific experiments, scientific technology, and the scientific assembly lines.   
Whoo, that's a lot of science. I like to call my floor of C.C. the "hot spot". I call it  
that because, believe it or not, there are a ton of hotties who are pretty damn  
smart that work on the third floor. ANYWAY... I'll talk to you later. ~ Love, B.B.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Approximately One Year ago............  
  
It was a hot, sunny day at the C.C. compounds, and Bulma had nothing  
productive to do. All of the machines were working properly, and there was  
nothing new to research or invent. Bulma made her way outside and laid down  
in the grass, trying to bask in a few rays and loosen up. Just as she felt that she  
was about to tan, there was a shadow cast over her. *Damn clouds.* Bulma  
mentally thought to herself, but she just continued to lay there with her eyes  
shut, thinking the sun was going to come out in time. After about two minutes,  
she heard an 'ahem' and gazed up slightly. It was a person blocking her  
sunlight, not the clouds. She felt remarkably embarrassed. There, standing in  
front of her was the most amazingly sexy, handsome man she had ever seen in  
her lifetime. He had jet black hair that defied gravity in every way possible, coal  
black eyes which seemed like the only way to this man's soul, the most amazing  
body Bulma had ever seen, and the sexiest, most devious smirk plastered on his  
chiseled features.  
"Uhh...hehe...sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you there. Are you new around  
here?" The man just sort of nodded slightly. "Oh, well then. My name's Bulma.   
Bulma Briefs." Bulma stuck out her hand to the man. He just looked at it and  
'humph'ed. "Umm, right. Well, what's your name then?"  
The man finally decided to reply after a few moments.   
"The name's Vegeta. And don't you forget it woman."  
"Vegeta, eh? Well, Vegeta, which floor of C.C. are you assigned to?"   
Bulma was getting a little miffed by this point and time, so she did her relaxation  
exercises so she wouldn't blow up on the newcomer, even though he was an  
arrogant prick. *How dare he call me woman. Does he not know to whom he is  
speaking? UGH! Men...* Vegeta pulled out a little blue piece of paper with his  
floor number and which section of the level he was to be working in on it.  
"Third floor, scientific labs, lab 23."  
"Well, well, well. It seems that you work on the same level in which I run.   
And it just so happens that your lab is right next to my office. Who was assigned  
to take you on a tour of the facilities?"  
"Some cue-ball-headed fool with no nose named Krillen. But he was  
boring me, so I sent him off." (A/N I have nothing against Krillen, it's just that I  
don't get why he doesn't have a nose and why he has 6 dots on his forehead. It  
always confused me to why he has 6 dots and no nose. DAMN IT! hehe)  
"Oh, okay. Umm, well then, I'll just have to give you the tour myself.   
Please, follow me closely. We wouldn't want you loosing your way, now would  
we?." Vegeta just snorted and waited for Bulma to lead the way.   
Bulma walked in front of Vegeta, and led him inside. "This is the main  
lobby. You can check in for work either here, or up in the lab area. You are to  
be here promptly at 7:30 a.m. No later. Lunch starts at 12:00 and ends at  
12:45, and work ends at 5:00. You get a thirty minute break once a day." Bulma  
made her way to the elevator. Vegeta silently drug himself behind her and into  
the elevator. DING. "And this is the third floor of C.C., you really don't need to  
bother with a tour of the other 22 floors. You only need to concern yourself with  
the third floor." The elevator doors opened to show an amazingly organized  
level of C.C., containing everything scientific that you could possibly dream of.   
On one side of the level there was a huge factory line to manufacture and  
produce millions upon millions of capsules, and on the other there was a  
colossal telescope. There were about 20 enormous rooms which held smaller  
rooms for experiments and lab studies attached to the main lobby of the third  
floor. Vegeta stood there, seemingly unimpressed. Bulma led him to the 23 lab  
to give him instructions on what he was to be doing for the remainder of the day.   
"You are to fill out this form. Sign where the "x's" are, and turn it into my office  
as soon as you're done. Remember, my office is right next to this lab, so if I  
hear anything explode, I know that it was you." This got Vegeta slightly pissed  
off. He muttered a few choice words under his breath, not caring if Bulma heard  
him.  
  
OKAY!!!!!!! So, what do you guys think for Chapter 1? Is it good? Bad?   
Please, review if you would be so kind. Oh, and don't forget to read "Aishiteru"  
and listen to Rancid, Goldfinger, Rise Against, The Ataris, and Pulley.   
Hehe...actually, I don't really care if you listen to those bands or not, but I do  
care if you read "Aishiteru" or not. Hehe...j/k. Laterz!   
^_~ Stacey ^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two - Help

***A/N*** Yeah, I've been working on chapter 8 for Aishiteru and my school  
finals, so I haven't really had time to write any chapters for this.   
Sorry about the wait, but if you're bored, go readAishiteru.   
I left them with a HUGE cliff hanger. Hehehe. I know, I'm evil. Just  
to let you all know, I've been sick for the last couple of weeks so I couldn't really  
do anything but sleep and cough a lot. Sorry about the wait guys! I'll try to work  
on Aishiteru too. Well, I'm just writing this off the top of my head, and I'm  
listening to Riddlin' Kids and such, so, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two - Help!  
  
Bulma walked in her office and plopped down on her sofa chair. *Damn.   
That guy is a major babe. What am I thinking? I can't get involved with anyone  
else besides Yamcha. Oh, well. I can't touch, but I sure as hell can look.  
Hehehe.*   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was busily signing the papers that Bulma had given  
him. *Why the hell do I have to sign all of these papers? It's not like I'm going  
to quit here anytime soon.* He got up, and walked over to the woman's office  
with the papers in hand.  
"Here. All signed. All filled in. You happy?"  
"Yes, thank-you very much. Now, hmm. What could I have you do for the  
rest of the day? I don't really have anything that needs to be completed. You  
could wander the halls if you'd like to. There's nothing better to do. Just don't  
get lost. And if you do happen to get lost, there's a phone in every room. Have  
fun!"  
"Do you have a gravity chamber here?" Vegeta asked in a not too nice  
tone.  
"Yes, actually we do. It's on the fifteenth floor with all the other gym  
equipment. Just don't set the gravity level too high. You might hurt yourself."   
Vegeta chuckled to himself. *Hehehe, this woman doesn't know who I am, now  
does she? Hehehe.* (a/n can you just picture Vegeta saying hehe? lol...I think  
its funny. AHH! I'm so sick. Well, back to the story........)   
  
Vegeta was strolling the halls of C.C. looking for the gravity machine. He  
was getting really bored, so he decided to go get something to eat.  
  
It took him about ten minutes to locate a kitchen in the gigantic  
compound. He found a robo-cook and placed his enormous order. Vegeta sat  
down a the table and waited for his food to arrive. While he was waiting, his  
thoughts kept drifting back to the woman Bulma, his so-called boss. He mentally  
told himself to inflict a lot of pain on himself for that later.  
  
"Damn that woman!" Vegeta's food had arrived and he began to devour it, with a  
kind of grace that only royalty could uphold.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Bulma was in her office and was twirling in her chair. She had, once  
again, become bored and had nothing better to do than twirl. *Hmm, maybe I  
should check up on Vegeta. Hehe...now that Vegeta, he sure is a strange  
character. He doesn't seem that pleasant either.* Bulma began to inwardly  
pout. *Why couldn't he be nice like any other normal human being?* She  
decided to check the cameras to see where he was. After about five minutes of  
scanning the computers for Vegeta's location, she had given up.  
  
"Oh well. I wonder where he is......."  
  
"Where who is?" Bulma nearly jumped a foot off of her chair and wizzed it  
around to face where Vegeta was standing.  
  
"Holy shit Vegeta! Number one, don't you know how to knock? Number  
two, you almost gave me a heart attack!" A huge grin spread its way across  
Vegeta's handsome features. Bulma got out of her chair and walked to where  
Vegeta was standing. "And number three, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Why don't you answer my question first, and then I'll think about  
answering yours."  
  
"Ugh! Well, if you must know, I was wondering where you were.   
Satisfied?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow, giving  
her a questionable look.  
  
"Why the hell do you care where I am?" Vegeta replied in a harsh tone.  
  
"I thought that you might of gotten lost. So, why are you here again?"   
Bulma was starting to get extremely agitated.  
  
"I have no idea. I got hungry so I got some food, and then I just started  
walking. And I ended up here."  
  
"Oh, okay." Bulma decided to sit back down in her chair in order to get a  
more ample view of Vegeta's muscular form. *Kami, I'm so pathetic.* But she  
didn't mind, she had a sexy man in front of her, so she decided to stare. They  
both just stayed in their places for a couple of minutes in an uncomfortable  
silence.  
  
"What time is it, woman?"  
  
"Um, its 4:45. Why?  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to know." *Good, I can leave in fifteen minutes. I  
can't take being stuck in this building another minute longer than necessary with  
this woman.* RING.......RING.......RING.......  
  
"Oh shit, hold on a second Vegeta. I have to get this. Don't go  
anywhere." Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello? ... Yeah ...You've got to be  
kidding me! ... Okay, okay! ... And can anyone help me? ... Only one person! ...  
But dad, that will take all night to do! ... Okay! ... Love you too. ... Bye." Bulma  
hung up the phone and sighed deeply. She lifted her head, put on a sweet  
smile, and gently chewed on her bottom lip. "Um, Vegeta. I know you new and  
all, but I was wondering if you could, umm, ... "  
  
"If I could what woman? Spit it out." Bulma took in a deep breath.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me finish a protocol tonight. You seem  
to be the only other person besides myself that's qualified to finish the job. I  
promise to make it worth your while."  
  
"Worth my while?" Vegeta suddenly raised his eyebrow, and a huge,  
deviously evil smirk formed on his face. "Fine." Bulma didn't like the smirk that  
was on his face, and didn't really want to know what he was thinking about, so  
she shook it off.  
  
"Oh, thank-you so much Vegeta. I promise you that you won't regret it!"   
Vegeta just sighed. *This is going to be one hell of a night.* 


	3. Chapter Three - A Night In The Lab

A New Kind Of Love - Chapter Three - A Night In The Lab  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta finished the protocol without any problems, well, except for  
each other that is. Vegeta was kinda pissed that Bulma "didn't make it worth his  
while" and Bulma was kinda pissed that Vegeta was acting like an ass all night  
long. But she sucked it up and decided to break the nerve-wracking silence  
before Vegeta left.  
  
"Thank-you Vegeta."  
  
"You're welcome, woman."  
  
"We're done here. I'll stay and clean up. You can go home now." Vegeta  
picked up his things, and when he got back up he noticed that Bulma had been  
staring at his ass the whole time. *Hehe...this should be fun.*  
  
"See something that you like woman?" Bulma started to blush profusely and  
shook her head no. Vegeta moved closer and closer to Bulma until his face was  
about two inches away from her face. "Are you saying you stare at my ass for no  
good reason at all?" Bulma couldn't stand being this close to Vegeta without  
actual physical contact, so she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Vegeta  
stiffened and pulled away from Bulma. "I must go now." And with that being  
said, Vegeta left, leaving a very stunned and very confused Bulma behind to  
contemplate things.  
  
The next day things were a little tense at Capsule Corps., but within a week  
everything was back to normal between Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta! Can you come in here for a second please?"  
  
"What do you want woman? I haven't got time for this shit." Bulma ignored his  
comments and sighed.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be able to stay after work for the next four weeks  
to help me finish the new capsule protocols. I'll pay you double your pay you  
normally get, and add in an extra bonus of a black 2002 Trans Am, fully loaded."  
Vegeta took a second to think about it.  
  
"Fine, but it better not be like last time where you said you'd make it worth my  
while, but you never did." Bulma flashed him a smile, and he turned around and  
walked out the door.  
  
So Bulma and Vegeta became lab partners. In the next four weeks they were to  
stay after work and finish the new protocols.  
Three weeks later : 3 a.m. at Capsule Corps.  
  
"Damn it woman, don't you know how to do anything right?" Vegeta was getting  
pissed off because Bulma had knocked another wire loose on accident.  
  
"Would you stop yelling at me Vegeta! I'm sitting here trying my best to finish  
this protocol on time and you're bitching at me for knocking a wire loose. Ugh!"  
  
"Well, it's your own damn fault if you don't get these things done on time. You  
are the one who keeps knocking important wires loose from their designated  
places. Damn woman...." Bulma was beginning to turn bright red with fury at her  
hot headed partner.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Vegeta? All I've done was be nice to you since  
you showed up here three weeks ago, and you just throw it back up in my face.   
If you don't learn to lighten up and be a little bit nicer, you'll die a lonely old  
man." Bulma took in a deep breath and sighed. Vegeta just stared at the  
protocols for a few moments trying to think of something to explain his actions.   
*You want to know what my problem is woman? Heh...she doesn't know me very  
well, does she? Fine then, I'll tell her exactly what my problem is...*  
  
"Do you really want to know what my problem is woman?" *Is it that you're  
sexually frustrated and you want to take it out on me by having wild animalistic  
sex with me this very moment? Woah! Where the hell did that come from!?!?   
This is Vegeta we're thinking about here! Just look him in the eye and say 'yes'  
Bulma!*  
  
"Yes, yes I truly do want to know what your problem is Vegeta."  
  
A/N ~ Soooooooo, what do you guys think? Go read my story "The Man Of My Dreams"  
Oh, and I am afraid that I'll have to black-mail you guys until I get more reviews.   
No more chapters if you guys don't review! I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just   
depressing thinking that nobody likes my stories.*Sniff, sniff* Sorry, I must go...Bye...   
(runs off to her room sobbing uncontrollably) 


	4. Chapter Four - The Tail of a Saya-jin. (...

A/N................Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been really busy with work and  
sleeping and all...lol. Well, at least I got it out right? I've been working on Aishiteru and  
this story and I'm working on a new story, but I won't post that one until it's finished.   
Here's chapter four for you guys...sorry about the lateness!  
  
Chapter Four - The Tail of a Saya-jin. (pun intended)  
  
  
  
"My problem, onna, is that I haven't been able to train for the last three weeks because of  
these fucking protocols needing to be done." *Damn it! Why can't I just tell her the  
truth? Baka onna, what are you doing to me?*  
  
"Oh, well then, why don't you go take a break and go train for a little while. Let's say  
two hours? Is that enough time?" Bulma was highly disappointed by his answer. Secretly  
she wanted him to confess his undying lover for her and then they would make sweet love  
all through out the night, but Bulma knew that she was a little over her head with that  
idea.  
  
"Two hours should be fine for tonight."  
  
"Good! See you in two hours then. Not a minute later!"  
  
Vegeta trained while Bulma continued on the protocols for two hours. Vegeta had  
finished his two hour training session and came back to the lab to finish up for the night.   
He walked in the lab to find Bulma, deeply engulfed in what she was doing.  
  
"I'm done training woman. What do you need me to do now?" Bulma turned her chair to  
face Vegeta. The second she laid her eyes on him, her jaw dropped. There he was. His  
skin glistening with sweat, only in his training shorts. He was panting slightly because of  
his work out session in the gravity room. His rock hard abs and pecs moving up and  
down with his every breath. And on his face, he wore one of the sexiest smirks Bulma had  
ever seen, sending shivers of what down her spine. She continued to ravage his body  
secretly with her eyes for a few moments. "Woman? Are you listening to me?" Bulma  
looked up at Vegeta and smiled. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse  
of something brown swaying behind Vegeta.  
  
"Um, Vegeta. I don't mean to sound rude, but um, what the hell is that?!?!?!" Bulma  
asked, pointing to the furry swaying appendage.  
  
"Oh, that. That's just my tail you baka." THUD...Bulma fainted from her shock. Vegeta  
muttered something about baka women and over reacting, and picked up Bulma and threw  
her over his shoulder. He turned off all of the machinery and lights, and made his way to  
his Trans AM with Bulma still in tow. He set Bulma in the passenger's side and fastened  
her seat belt. He then hopped in and took off for his house on the other side of the city.  
  
A/N Woah! What the hell is Vegeta bringing Bulma to his house for? Haha, I know but  
you don't. Hehe...I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! Oh yeah, there is potential for a  
lemon in a few more chapters! Probably in chapter 6. Chapter five Bulma wakes up.   
Well, don't for get to review! Spanks!  
Laterz,  
Stacey ~ crazyhelga 


End file.
